


To Kiss A Stranger: Bella

by Bead



Series: To Kiss A Stranger [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, First Kiss, Romance, fem!Bilbo, rule63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori Rison asks a group of strangers (strangers to each other) to share a first kiss.  He asks his distant cousin Thorin Oakenshield into it, egged on by Thorin's nephews. To Thorin's great surprise, he agrees.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Ori's lighting designer Bofur ropes his friend Bella Baggins into it.  </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by "First Kiss," a gorgeous video of twenty strangers kissing, which can be found <a href="http://vimeo.com/88671403">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss A Stranger: Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't feel like a retread, but the same themes keep coming up with me with these two.

“Um, so, would you consider it? I would take it as a huge personal favor, truly,” Ori stammered, ducking his head shyly. “We’ve come up short of men, and, well, I…” 

“He knows you’re not seeing anyone, Uncle,” Fili said baldly. Thorin scowled at him, and Kili, dimples flashing, stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his head, stifling a smile. 

“Surely you….” 

“You’re just the right age,” Ori said, too loudly, barreling over him. “We want to shoot a wide variety of ages and backgrounds and orientations…..and we’re short of men your age.” 

“Do I get to choose who I kiss?” 

“Well, um.” Ori blushed an entirely new shade of scarlet that clashed horribly with his hair. “We have people fill out questionnaires and then pair them up.” At Thorin’s growl, he said hurriedly. “But you wouldn’t have to do that if you don’t want. I mean...we could. I’ve known you all my life….” 

“In which we’ve never seen him date _anyone._.” 

“Because I’m discreet,” he scowled at Kili. “And...Ori...this is just...the one time, just the kissing, or do I go on a date with her….” 

“No. No, you don’t. Absolutely no strings. It’s a study, you see...breaking down walls and letting another person in…I think...” 

“Oh gods, Ori, that was the exact wrong tack to take,” Fili groaned, putting his hands over his face. “Ma is on his case about being ‘closed off,’” he actually used the finger quotes. "And ‘emotionally distant to outsiders' all the time.”

“Ah shaddup, you,” Kili said, cuffing his brother on the shoulder. 

“Shhhhhh,” Ori said, flapping his hand behind him at his cousins. 

Thorin, who had frozen when Ori had mentioned letting another person in, was aware of his young cousin staring intently at him, and his nephews nattering on in the background, but....

Ori’s words had touched something in him, something small and painful and maybe a little bit hopeful. When had he just enjoyed the simplest of intimacies without wondering what angle someone was playing...was she after money, power? When had he flirted, much less kissed without that in mind?

When had he even met someone who wasn’t already a part of his circle, his life, his business...he barely got out of Erebor as it was, and when had he stopped trying? He couldn’t even remember the last time he'd... Thorin met Ori’s eyes, and saw acceptance and hope there. 

“We’ve tried out a few test couples,” he said softly. “And it was amazing. Everyone left just so happy.” 

“I believe you have a form for me to fill out,” Thorin replied. Ori beamed. Thorin ignored his nephews' whooping. 

~~~~

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Bella said. 

“Forty-seven,” Bofur said, cheerfully, as he set up a light reflector. 

“What?” 

“You’ve said that forty-seven times, Belladonna Baggins, and I’m cutting you off at fifty. And stand still!” 

“I can’t believe I have to stand here by myself to get the lights right!” 

“Forty-eight. And he’ll be along. Got word his taxi’s caught in traffic.” 

“Oh.” Bella fiddled with her sleeve. “Oh.” 

Bifur made a sympathetic noise from behind the camera, and he came out and gave her a silent hug. 

“Thanks, I guess I, um…I've been stood up quite enough this year.” 

“You’re not thinking he’d stand you up, are you?” Bofur asked, incredulous. “Ori wouldn’t book you with that sort of arse!” 

“Maybe a little….” 

“Well. I’m not supposed to tell you,” Bofur drawled, and Bifur growled at him.

Bella didn’t know whether to be hopeful or suspect Bofur of winding her up. Could go either way. “Not supposed to tell me what?” she asked warily. 

“Who you’re paired with. Mostly because I’m not _entirely_ sure. But Ori’s pairing up….I mean he is pairing up some May-December couples...but the one I’m thinking will be your partner is a friend of Ori’s family. He won’t let you or Ori down. 

“And if it’s not the friend of the family? And I do get stood up? Wait, are you telling me I’m going to be kissing some _boy?_ ” 

“Ya aren’t _that_ ancient, lass, and no, if it’s who I’m thinking, more your own age.” Bofur rolled his eyes. “And if he’s a dud, I’ll stand for drinks tonight. .” 

“ _And_ dinner, _and_ ice cream. Chocolate.” 

“ _And_ chocolate ice cream, I promise. The finest. From that...that creamery you can only buy at one store in the whole city.” 

“Deal,” Bella huffed. “I can’t believe…” 

“And we’re at forty-nine,” he said, twinkling at her, the ass. “Now shift to your left, you’re out of the light.” 

Bella sighed and fiddled with her hair, and just as she was about to break and look at her phone to see what time it was, the door burst open, and Ori, the director of this whole crazy thing hurried in, followed by quite possibly the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. He was scowling, so she couldn’t be sure, but wow. 

Her partner was stern, imposing, and tall, with short almost-black hair and a well-trimmed beard, dressed simply in a black leather jacket, blue plaid scarf, white t-shirt and jeans, but something about him was incredibly commanding, and possibly dangerous. And it wasn’t just the thundercloud sitting firmly over his brow. 

He glanced up at her and Bella’s knees gave a mighty wobble when she got the full blast of his blue eyes. He smiled slightly, the skin around his eyes crinkling (attractive), and when she returned his smile, ducked his head as his smile grew wider (unexpectedly adorable), and he whispered something to Ori that made the meek director beam. Bella let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Thorin, if you’ll go over to where Bella is standing. We’ll just check the lights a bit and then begin,” Ori said, his voice more commanding than Bella had ever heard. She tipped a glance over to Bofur, who gave her the thumbs up and a wink. 

“Hi,” she said softly when he came to stand with her, looking up at him. She was glad she’d worn her boots, or she’d be eye to eye with...his sternum. “I’m Bella.” 

“Thorin,” he murmured in reply, and began to scowl again. “Terribly sorry for being so late...I got caught up in traffic, the taxi…” 

“It’s all right,” Bella rushed to assure him, hoping it would ease. 

His scowl grew ever darker. “Ori was getting frantic, and all I could picture was some poor soul stuck in the studio with no one to talk to…” 

“Oh, we talked about ice cream!” Bella blurted, gesturing to Bifur and Bofur and cringed a little inside. 

~~~~

“Ice cream?” he barked, then shook his head, took a deep breath and looked down. He was being an ass, and she was trying to break the ice with a pleasant subject, which was very kind. He cleared his throat and asked softly. “What flavor?” 

“Oh, chocolate,” Bella said, as if there were clearly no other choice, and Thorin was far more charmed about that than he should be. “In particular this brand that...oh you have to try it sometime. You can only get it from The West Side Co-op, it’s made at this creamery…” 

“In New Hampshire? Strafford Creamery?” 

Bella’s eyes flew wide. “You _know_ it?” 

Thorin shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes again, then back up at her, so lovely it was hard not to stare. “I’m something of a chocolate ice cream aficionado. Well, my sister says _snob_ , because…”

“Because you’d rather not have chocolate ice cream if it’s not that?” 

“ _Exactly!_ ” he replied, reveling in her answering smile, and frankly, feeling a little giddy. “Ruined me for anything else.” He ducked his head, and Bella let out a long contented-sounding sigh. 

“Well,” she said warmly. “Chocolate ice cream.” 

“The perfect chocolate ice cream,” he said, looking up, offering a teasing smile. 

“ _Perfect_ chocolate ice cream,” she agreed, her blush deepening on her cheeks. 

“Speaking of perfect,” Ori said, his voice pitched to carry. “We’re all set on our side, and will be clearing the studio. That means you, Bofur…..” 

“Oh!” he complained. 

“I don’t care if Bella’s your best friend in the world…”

“No, that would be my _husband,_ ” Bofur drawled. 

“Yes, and we’ll all tell him you said that, while we all know that she’s the one you tell all the best gossip to…” 

“I love Nori to bits, but he really can’t keep his mouth shut,” Bofur muttered. 

_”Anyway,_ ” Ori said, talking over him. “Closed set, so off you go. And if you’d be so kind as to drag my cousins away from the door and down to the coffee shop I’d be very grateful.” He said the last in an exhausted tone. “I can hear them outside the door trying to decide whether or not to break in.” 

“They _didn’t_ ,” Thorin growled, taking a half step toward the door. 

“No need, Thorin, ” Ori said firmly, with honestly more backbone than Thorin had ever seen from him. “I’ll handle it. Nosy gits.” And he did, personally towing Bofur to the door, shoving him out it, and there were a few disappointed yowls and then the door shut with a final-sounding clang. Then he locked it. 

“I am so sorry,” Thorin said, mortified, not quite able to look at her and barely able to get the words out. “My nephews….” 

Ori rushed over and put a hand on Thorin’s arm. “No, oh, terribly sorry to interrupt. So sorry. First of all,” he flapped his hands toward the door. “Crazy friends and relatives gone gone gone, now it’s just us, and my cameraman Bifur, the most fantastic cameraman ever. Bifur’s a very ‘if a picture is worth a thousand words, why use words at all?’ sort of fellow.” 

Bifur waved and gave them both a thumbs up. 

Taking a deep breath, Ori plunged on. “And secondly, while I’m delighted you’re getting to know one another, please keep the personal history to a minimum.” He beamed at them shyly. “You’re supposed to start out as strangers, after all.” 

“Oh, sorry…” Bella said meekly. 

“No, I’m sorry...it’s my crazy….” Thorin huffed to Bella, stopping himself for apologizing for Fili and Kili, and began to tear off his scarf. The studio was getting a little warm. He decided to take the jacket off, too, then looked around awkwardly for a place to put them. 

“Yes, fine, sure, do let me take those, Thorin, and please, both of you, stop _worrying_. This is a nice thing! A good thing, a happy thing, and I’m so glad both of you are here. So so much. So deep breaths, and there’s not problem at all talking to each other...just…” He pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. 

“Know how you have all that small talk to work yourself up to kissing someone? How you talk about anything else but what you really want to say... the weather or…” he grinned at both of them. “ _Ice cream_ , when really what you’re thinking about is how nice they smell, or how you like the way their hair curls over their collar or something like that? Well, now’s your chance. You’ve never met. You may never see one another again. Take off those filters and…” he shrugged. “Just for these few minutes, focus on each other. Whenever you’re ready.” And with a friendly nod, he joined Bifur behind the camera. 

Thorin snuck a glance at Bella, to find her sneaking a shy glance right back. He offered her a half-smile. “Of course, now all I can think about is the weather,” he confessed ruefully. “Due for snow, soon,” he added in a mournful, hangdog voice, and toed the ground, attempting to tease. 

Eyes lit with humor, she threw her head back and laughed, and honestly, in that moment she was so beautiful, Thorin wanted to kiss her, oh how he wanted. He started to look away, look down, hide how much she affected him, but remembered Ori’s words and kept his head up, kept admiring her, enjoying her. 

“You’re very beautiful,” he murmured, and helpless to stop it, ducked his head. “Seeing you laugh is...wonderful.” 

~~~~

He was _shy_ , Bella realized as he ducked his head. Not just now, but every sign pointed to the fact that a man this gorgeous was _actually shy_. The knowledge and his smile made her feel giddy and powerful and tender. She edged closer so she could look up into his downturned face. 

“Your smile is...I think it’s probably good I’ve not seen it full on yet, because I think it would take me out at the knees.” 

Thorin grinned even more broadly, face still tipped down, and tossed his head as he rolled his eyes. He looked, somehow, decades younger. 

“And now all I can think about is the Black Knight.” He covered his face with one hand. 

“‘Come on, come on,’” she quoted, hopping. “‘S only a flesh wound!” She got tippy, hopping on one foot, and, laughing, he reached out to steady her just about the time she was about to lose her balance, she fell into him a little, and they stayed there, snorting with laughter for a moment. A breath later, his arms went around her fully in a long, comfortable hug. 

“Thank you,” he murmured in her ear. 

“You’re welcome,” she drawled, uncertain. “For what?” 

“For your kindness, and laughter, and...gods, Bella, you’re so brave.” 

She pulled back and looked at him. “Brave?” 

His serious, tender expression slid into mischief. “Not everyone has the courage to act out Monty Python scenes to perfect strangers.” He shook himself and frowned. “Not everyone has the courage to coax a sour-faced grump out of a mood.” 

“Your face is absolutely not sour!” Bella said staunchly. “You can be a little grumpy, but it’s because you care about things, like worrying about being late because it might make me uncomfortable...but then in the next breath you’re geeking out with me over the perfect chocolate ice cream. She clutched his shirt. “Sour. Grump. More like the opposite. You know I love your smile, and you’ve got the warmest eyes I’ve ever seen. Like the hottest part of a flame blue, but kind.” 

Thorin’s eyebrows went up in disbelief. And he shook his head, smiling, and reached up to caress her cheek with his knuckles. “I think I like seeing myself through your eyes.” He cupped her face in one large hand and brushed his thumb just under her lower lip. Bella sighed softly, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“You glow, Bella, under these lights, though I suspect your skin would glow regardless, so lovely,” he said, low, and good gracious, his _voice._. Bella swayed a little in the circle of his arms and he caught her closer, steadied her.

“Ori says the final product will be black and white, and I find myself glad of that...because…” he trailed off, seemingly absorbed in stroking her cheek. Bella forced her eyes to open. 

“Because?” 

“It’s terribly selfish. But in this moment, I’m the only one who will see this…” he trailed gentle fingertips over the apple of her cheek. “The sweetest blush. And how your hair is gold and red and bronze and how beautiful that is with your shirt and your eyes. And how I know your mouth is naturally red because...I can see it’s not lipstick. All the colors of gorgeous, vibrant Bella, and I’ll get to carry that memory with me.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek slowly, his beard softer than she expected and his lips impossibly gentle. Bella couldn’t help but shiver a little. 

Thorin stayed close, his forehead resting against hers, and they swayed gently as they listened to one another’s tattered breathing. 

“My turn to thank you,” Bella said, her voice unsteady. “That was….” 

He kissed her forehead. “The truth.” 

Bella took a deep breath and smiled up at him. “I thought your beard would be rougher, but it’s not,” she whispered, and reached up to touch his cheek and he turned into the caress, his expression softening to something hopeful, content, still very young-seeming. She wondered when he’d last allowed himself to be touched. 

“I like it very much,” she said, and he opened his eyes smiled down at her. 

“I’m glad,” he said softly, and looked at her mouth. Bella tilted her chin up, and their eyes met. His sparkled with humor and desire and that touch of hope she was beginning to feel protective of, probably more than she should. She edged her chin up just a fraction higher, his smile grew warmer...and it was that easy. 

~~~~

He’d neglected to tell her how _good_ she felt in his arms. Lush and curvy under his hands, and her mouth so sweet and warm, tasting faintly of cinnamon. Their first kiss was a tiny, chaste touch-and-release, and Bella darted in for a second kiss, humming approvingly, and when they parted to look a one another a second time, she giggled softly, delighted, giddy, and it was catching, and so the third kiss was full of laughter and playful darts and feints (she was _so beautiful…._ ) 

And then they slid into a kiss that had a nearly audible click, shocking in intensity, in a feeling of both relief and growing desire, a feeling that it was Bella he was meant to be kissing always, _home_ , and belonging suddenly lodged deep in his heart, stop, he should stop feeling that, he shouldn’t...this was just...oh he was in trouble... 

“Stop worrying,” she whispered against his lips. “Stay…” 

“In the moment, yes. Bella.” He slid his hand past her cheek and into her hair, cupping the back of her head to draw her gently back to him. She shifted in his arms, a soft, contented sound muffled as she returned his kisses, and when he changed the slant of his mouth over hers, Bella made a sweet, yearning noise and trembled, oh gods, she trembled in his arms and when her tongue slid across his lower lip, Thorin groaned and let her in. 

~~~~

Bella gasped when he seemed to melt into her arms, her knees buckled slightly, and Thorin dipped with her, his hands falling to catch her, wide and warm on the small of her back, against her waist, solid, steadying, and she couldn’t help her delighted shiver, surrounded by his strength, his warmth and above all, his gorgeous, gorgeous kisses.

“All right?” he murmured. 

“Mmmm,” she replied, her voice breathy and shaken. “Honestly, I feel a little dizzy.” 

She could _feel_ him smile, feel the mischief rise in the tension of his body. “Only a little?” And that was all the warning she had before Thorin picked her up right off her feet, his mouth still feasting on hers, and spun her around in a slow circle. Bella allowed herself one shriek, unable to stop kissing him, even while they both laughed, and somehow wound up with her legs around his waist, lost, just utterly lost in a kiss, trading soft little bites and long, slow kisses that seemed to stretch time. 

He held her easily, and that just _did_ something to her, that kind of strength, and she ran her hands over his shoulders, his arms (oh god his biceps, hello hello welcome to the gun show) and then back up into his hair, gasping against his mouth. Thorin growled, honestly growled, as the kiss turned from sweet and slow to hungry, so hungry. Bella added a growl of her own, breathless, yearning into him, wiggling to wrap her legs more tightly around his waist, to press as close as she could.

“Bella,” he whispered, sounding just wrecked, and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, his gaze kiss hazy and nakedly pleading. “Bella.” 

Oh. _Oh_. She blushed and took his face in her hands, still so lost in him she was quite unable to form the words of an apology, and he shook his head slightly. 

“So not sorry,” he said, his eyes sparkling with rueful humor. Bella blushed harder, and after he set her down, he stroked the apple of her cheek again, then down her neck a bit, chasing her blush. “So no apology necessary.” 

That tender, protective feeling rose in her again. “Thorin,” she murmured, reaching for him, and he came to her, curving himself around her to offer softer, sweeter kisses, a series of gentle withdrawals, and he very much felt sorry and sad, and it hurt somehow, him pulling back into himself, after those wonderful, devouring kisses, after he sank into her so, she missed it, missed him, missed the easy, earnest abandon they'd shared, so she bit his mouth softly, once and again, then pulled back to nuzzle and tease at his lips, brushing her nose against his.

Thorin grinned, a breathy laugh bursting against her mouth, and tugged her closer again, kisses turned playful and teasing, half-pulling her off her feet, and _that’s_ how they wound down, laughing together. 

Just as they started, he rested his forehead against hers as they stopped, and leaned back to look at her, eyes so blazingly happy. He bent for one last kiss, his hands cradling her face. It was chaste and heart-stoppingly sweet. He pulled away, his thumb stroking her cheek lightly, then backed off, his head dipping as he smiled at her, then backed off a step more. 

Impulsively, she reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles. Thorin inhaled sharply and gathered her up again, the same sort of ardent, lush kiss pressed against her mouth. It turned hungry, and Bella just melted. Groaning softly, he melted right back into her, and they stood, shaking for a moment, wrapped up in one another. 

A few more soft, parting kisses and Thorin withdrew, avoiding her eyes, her hand still in his. He darted one shy glance at her, a little half smile on his lips, and kissed her hand. He did not let go. Neither did she. They stood there, hand in hand, grinning at the floor. Bella knocked his shoulder with hers, he snorted, amused, and wrapped his arm around her in a half hug. He kissed her hair. 

The room was silent for what seemed a long time, then Ori finally cleared his throat. “That was beautiful,” he said, hoarsely, and when Bella looked up, his eyes were wet. Bifur just stared at them, tears running into his beard. 

“That was really beautiful, you two,” Ori said, took a deep breath, gathering himself. “How are you?” 

~~~~

Bella looked up at him, beaming, lit up and glowing, even more beautiful than before, and Thorin pressed a kiss to her forehead, and was absolutely unable to keep a grin off his face, one that he was sure was just as delighted and goofy as he felt, which he turned to Ori. Bella laughed, slung her arm around his waist and leaned into him. Thorin laughed a second after, leaning right back. 

“Can anybody use their words?” Ori prompted. Bella shook with silent laughter and hid her face in his chest, and Thorin wrapped around her, as if protecting her from questions. Ori beamed at him and put his hand over his mouth to cover a little choked, glad sound, and Thorin shot him a grateful look. 

“Honestly,” Ori laughed, flapping his hands at them. “Bifur, can we play it back to them? Maybe that will help.” 

Bifur sniffed loudly and nodded, pressed a few buttons, and satisfied, turned the monitor around to show them. Looking down at Bella, they decided by mutual, silent consent to get closer, and wandered over, hand in hand. 

They were beautiful together. Thorin stood frozen and breathless. Bella leaned into him, her free hand coming up to hold his arm tight. Eyes still on the monitor, he switched hands and wrapped his arm around her, then twined their joined hands over his heart, watching the ebb and flow of their kisses. 

“We look…” she breathed. He kissed her hair. 

“Not like strangers.” 

"No.” 

“You know you’re finishing each other’s sentences?” Ori asked softly. 

Thorin looked down at her. “We started when I…” 

“Was worrying too much.” She grinned, her dimples flashing. “Sorry, can’t quite help it.” 

He stroked her hair. “I don’t mind. It was like a conversation, wasn’t it?” 

Bella’s face brightened. “Yes, that’s it. A conversation, in which you were very...honest.” 

“I tried to be. As were you.” He frowned, chagrinned. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to stop touching you.” 

“Am I complaining?” She raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

“Well, no,” he drawled. Thorin braced himself, and admitted, “I felt like I could be honest, and I had nothing to lose, so…and there you were, so lovely and kind.” 

She squeezed his hand. “Me too. I mean, you know what I mean. When Ori said….” 

“No filters?” 

“Yes.” 

“Somehow that took the pressure off.” Her dimples flashed again. “Isn’t that odd?” She leaned against him affectionately, and he gathered her close. 

“So, with nothing to lose...maybe…” Ori said hopefully. "Maybe you found?" 

“Ori,” Thorin said, barely able to muster up a growl. “Was this a set up? Some kind of...Did my?” 

“No, no, really I did need someone in your age bracket and, um. The bloke I had got cold feet.” 

“Lucky me,” Bella whispered. Thorin kissed her hair again. 

“What now?” Ori pressed softly. “Go your separate ways?” Thorin felt Bella stiffen slightly. A surge of hope ran through him, and he tightened his arm around her. 

“Don't!” Bifur blurted, and everyone looked at him in surprise. “Please don’t.” He let out a shuddery sigh. “You…” he pointed to the screen where their kisses were ending, and Thorin was shocked to see so much emotion on his face. He knew how he had _felt_ kissing Bella, but to see it…. 

He brought their joined hands up to kiss and then looked down at her. “What do you say?” he asked softly. She relaxed into him and smiled such a smile, shy and content and happy. 

“I say perfect chocolate ice cream. That sounds like a good next step, doesn't it?” 

Thorin kissed her hand again. “It does.” 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> New Hampshire's Stafford Creamery really does make the Platonic ideal of chocolate ice cream.


End file.
